The 74th Hunger Games - Cato's Perspective
by Aeareth
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the 74th Hunger Games through Cato's perspective from the day he volunteered to the day -spoiler- he died. It's quite crude in the sense that I wrote this 3 years ago or in 2012 when the movie just came out. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up shivering with excitement. It took a moment to recall what was so special about this day but I finally registered what it was. The Hunger Games, my one chance to bring honour to my District. I've spent my whole life preparing for this moment. I'm going to enter the reaping the last time then it's straight to either Peacekeeper or miners.

To change this fate, I could become a Victor in the Games, the dream I've been living for. Although being a Peacekeeper isn't so bad, my dad is one in District 4, making my District proud is what I've been gearing towards.

Today is the day of the reaping. An annual event when they draw out the names of one boy and one girl in each District between the ages of 12 and 18 to participate in the Games. The Games is basically an entertainment and a punishment for the twelve Districts that defined the Capitol.

Punishment for the other Districts but it's more of a cause for thrill in District 2.

"Last chance, my chance," I mumbled to myself.

Determination surged through me as I thought of the occasion that will be my key to my future. _Though my future could be my death in the Games_ , I thought bitterly. I shook my head to rid the depressing idea out of my head but the thought kept creeping back. I know there will be only one in twenty four chances to escape the arena.

A survival game would be more accurately named. Twenty four tributes fighting for their lives inside one dome is pretty brutal even I'll admit that.

I snorted at the unfamiliar thought. _Brutal?_ We were taught that the Hunger Games is the perfect opportunity to rise above the weak. During my training, my peers and I've been watching through the previous Games as study if any of us were to enter the arena. The past mistakes that ended in fatality were indicated during these lessons.

"Cato! Breakfast's ready!" a voice screamed, interrupting my thought.

"Coming Mum!" I shouted back.

Running my hand through my short blonde hair, I wandered towards the dining room. I saw my mum, blonde hair and brown eyes, loading an enormous dish with bacon and eggs, four toasts and a small jug of milk next to a glass. Yum!

I sat down and grabbed my knife, ready to butcher my breakfast.

"My son, you seriously going to eat that when you look like you rolled out of bed," my mum said disapproving.

 _I_ did _just roll out of bed_ , I smiled to myself but I dare not to disagree with my mother. Being an only parent for most of the year, she kept me discipline by whacking me with a cane. It happens often but I might as well play 'the nice boy' today.

I dashed towards the bathroom. I hastily combed my hair and sploshed some water on my face. In about five minutes, I was back munching on my toast and enjoying the taste of fresh eggs.

"So you going to volunteer for the Hunger Games?" my mum asked.

"Yeah."

If I don't get chosen in the reaping, I could always volunteer for the part. I saw my mum giving me a small smile, a little strain. I puzzled over the fact, _isn't she supposed to be proud of me?_

I poured myself two cups of milk and gulped it down, ending my breakfast. I guess my family fairs pretty well to be able to afford such a simple meal. Actually, my whole District fairs pretty well. We are known as the lap-dogs of the ruling city of Panem, the Capitol, but we don't mind. At least we survive while they starve to death. They can call us whatever they want.

Though there are still some families that take tessera each year in District 2 - the miners. Tesseras are for the poor families that are in the bridge of starvation. It's basically a meagre year's supply of grain and oil for one person. It is obtained by the children, eligible for the reaping, who offer their names to enter into the 'lottery' more than the original number. Each year, starting from twelve with one slip, your name accumulates into the event but taking tesseras will add one more slip, depending how many tesseras you take, into the bowl.

Our District traditionally provide stones, masonry, for the Capitol but being the 'favourites' of the ruler after the first rebellion against the Capitol, which includes the annihilation of the 13th District, we are the military and the weapon makers of the capital city. Tessera families contribute their share through our original specialty, quarries, while three-quarters of the District lead an almost easy life.

Though my District is fair, all children, no matter if you come from a miner family, gets a free education to special training academies, like me. It's the perfect opportunity to escape poverty, to apply for a part in the Capitol's military after graduating with the required scores or take the risk with the Games.

I went back to my room to prepare for the reaping starting at noon. Each District has their own timetabled reaping so everyone in the nation could watch all of it. I entered back into my bedroom. In the rubbish dump, someone, probably my mum, laid a pair of grey pants and a white shirt at the end of my bed. Reaping clothes.

I quickly got dressed, not caring if it looked creased or not. I heard a bang as the front door of the house shuts. My mum's out, time to occupy myself till eleven. I hurried out into my backyard where my soccer ball, from my father, laid.

I performed some tricks. Got bored of that. Started to kick it viciously against the fence. Got bored of that. It was when I was just staring at the ball, pondering on the Games, a voice called out to me.

"Hey Cat, what ya doing?"

I winced at the nickname. Only one person was allowed to call me that without getting beaten into a pulp. I turned around and a slender boy with dark brown hair was smiling at me.

"Hey, Andy," I answered, breathing heavily.

Andy, full name Andrew, is my closest friend. We met in the strangest circumstances. I was instructed to help Andrew with his arm-in-arm combat since he was in the bottom of the class. Though reluctantly at first, I grew to fall in ease around him. It was during my tempers, when I realised how close our relationship grew.

The one of the few people that can calm me down had his arms dangling over my wooden fence. He gave a small mischievous smile and chucked some mud at my direction. Ducking as it flew past where my face would have been, I grinned.

"Nice miss," I commented.

"So, you're volunteering for the Games?" Andy asked, straight to the point.

I nodded.

"Will be nice to have a friend as a Victor," he said, "But are you seriously going to attend the reaping looking like you are now?"

"Huh? What?"

I glanced down and saw my shirt sticky with sweat. Ah. My mum is guaranteed to kill me now.

"You better change again, tribute boy," Andy grinned.

He sprinted away. The only thing I couldn't beat him. Running. He was the fastest in the academy; even the grades above are slower.

I sighed as I realise that I would miss him greatly when I leave. I would miss my home, my mum, I would miss everything. But this is why I'm going into the Games. For them. I strolled back inside, glancing at the clock: nine thirty.

Right on cue, my mum came home. Her mouth fell open as her eyes raked my clothes and the state I'm in.

"What were you doing? Running a marathon?" she gasped.

I stood motionless, waiting for a beating but it didn't come. All she did was usher me to my bedroom. There, she started rummaging through my closet. She pulled an almost identical pair of clothing and she ordered me to change. She walked out leaving me alone staring at my room for the last time.

I redressed and went back to the dining room, where my mum sat, motionless; her eye's fixed on the window. I followed her gaze and saw a child with the same blonde and blue eyes as me, tugging his mother to buy a small wooden sword.

The scene reminded me of myself when I was 10, begging my mum to buy _me_ a wooden sword. And then I realised that was exactly what my mum was recalling. Me. Young. Suddenly, she snapped back into reality.

"Nice trip down memory lane. We should head for the square now," her voice crisp.


	2. Chapter 2

Quietly, we exited the house. I stalked behind her, wondering why we were out of the house two hours early. We entered District 2 square and I was surprised it was already teaming with people. Of course, it was mostly people who were setting the event up but some were early arrivers like us.

"Stay here," my mum commanded and she scuttled off into the event preparation.

I crossed my arms and observed the scene. Over off in the distance, were train tracks leading towards a huge looming mountain, the centre of the military of Panem. Closer, were cameramen and commentators scattered along the edge of the square.

Some workers were hanging banners on the buildings, all relating to the Games. The Peacekeepers were helping with the splitting of the ground for the audience.

When the event starts, all the children between the qualified ages will be separated into age groups with the oldest, 18 at the front and the youngest, 12 at the end. Families will have their places in the perimeter of the ground. Through the corner of my eyes, three huge desks are being set up. It's for the sign in of every citizen of the District, a special desk for the children qualified for the Games and another for others. Attendance is obligatory for all and will be punished severely if you don't show up unless you have an excellent excuse... like dying.

A huge stage was being prepared in front of the Justice Building; the place where all official businesses were managed. On the platform, chairs were lined up against the wall where the mayor, the Capitol's escort and the Victors of District 2 would be sitting. Due to the increasing number of Victors, only the most recent will be on the stage, the older ones will be filed in a special section in the crowd.

I caught a glimpse of a purple streak disappearing inside the Justice Building. It was most likely Caroline Bliss, District 2 escort. From what I deduce from her was is she's a pain in the neck. She's always ecstatic, having been given the escort role to one of the best Districts and always lecturing in her unusually high pitched voice. People sometimes wondered how she was even hired.

I saw my mum emerging from the crowd, holding a small a piece of paper. I shot her a puzzled look but all she did was stuff it inside her pocket.

"It's almost time for the reaping, we should get in the line," her hand gestured towards the tables.

There was suddenly a long line of people in front of the desks that were definitely not there when I arrived. Officials from the Capitol were sitting behind the desks, with two huge book spread out infront of them, the registry of the whole District.

I meander over to the end of the line behind a thirteen year old girl. My head rose above the sea of the people in front of me and I see them, prickling the fingers of the children before stamping their blood on the book. It's the Capitol's way of having a 'mistake-free' way of signing in.

I chew the side of my mouth as I slowly approach closer to the desk until I was the next person. I moved up and saw a grumpy old man.

"Name?" he intoned.

"Cato Hadley," I answered.

He flipped the pages of the book till he reached to the 'H' section. He stuck his hand out. I put my hand into his, palm facing outwards and he prickled my finger with a technological device needle thing. The man then roughly stamped my finger onto the small box next to my name.

He ushered me inside, looking impatient. I grit my teeth, biting back a remark. No good fighting with an official from the Capitol. I rushed past where a Peacekeeper, wearing white armour and a helmet, directed me towards the front. He roped me in, smiling underneath his visor.

And then it hit me. It was Andrew's brother. At the same moment, Andrew came into the section.

"Hey, I see you got change," he commented first.

Rolling my eyes, I stayed silent, observing the stage, waiting for him to change the subject. Now the seats on the podium were filled with people. A microphone was stuck in the middle and two big bowls were evenly separated across the stage. The one on the left was the girls' and the other was the boys'.

"Hey, you ignoring me or something?" Andy asked.

I was about to respond when the time clock struck noon. A loud echoing sound ranged out and all the chatter fell silent. The mayor, in his black suit and red tie, stepped forward to start off the ceremony.

He spoke about the same thing every year. How Panem came to be. We, the Districts and the Capitol, rose from the ashes from natural disasters that destroyed the continent - North America. Each District specialises in an area and transports their goods to the Capitol.

How the rebellion started against the Capitol. District 13 led the charge of all the other Districts except 2. The first rebellion led to District 13's destruction while the others were forced into poverty with starving people.

Lastly, he spoke about how the Hunger Games came to be. The Hunger Games were created to keep the Districts in order and as a 'forgiveness' of the whole rebellion after they defeated us. District 2 had the most lenient punishment. The other districts weren't so lucky and most slipped into constant starvation. Only three districts manage to stay above the water, District 1, 2 and 4. These Districts are the Career Districts where children train for the Hunger Games. It's almost viewed as an annual competition in these Districts. I certainly do.

Listening for the eighteenth time in my life, it has been implanted in my brain. The mayor then concludes with a 'thank you' to the Capitol and the list of all the past Victors from District 2. Finally, he went back to his seat, with a satisfied smile.

Out strutted Caroline Bliss with an enormous smile plastered on her face as she took the stage. Staring at the figure infront of me made me want to throw up the food in my stomach. Sure enough, she wore a purple outfit. Her white hair, streaked with blue, curled in ringlets down to her waist. A ridiculous pin, shape like a rose, was attached to the side of head.

"Welcome to the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games! May the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" she announced.

She rambled on how it's a pleasure to be in District 2. No duh. District 2 was the highest position you can reach as an escort. District 12 being the lowest. She beamed at us and the cameras, describing how District 2 looks as beautiful as always. By that time, my eyes drooped down. _When will they start so I can volunteer?_

"And now!" declared Caroline, shaking me awake again, "We shall find out the District 2's tributes! Ladies first!"

She crossed over to the ball filled with slips of the girls' names in my District. Her hand picked a small slip out of the ball, and leisurely went back to the microphone. She slowly opens the slip of paper and in a clear voice revealed the girl chosen.

"Clove Ilett!"

 _Clove?_ My partner in class assignments. _Not her_ , I groaned inwardly. Clove came from a miner's family but due to their position in society, she was determined to start a new future for herself and her family when she graduates. Her work ethic is amazing. And this bore fruit in the form of her top rank in the girls' section in her age group. We usually got paired together in group assignments due to alphabetical last names. I have a strange relationship with her. We talked and laughed in class but ignored each other outside of it.

Clove climbed the steps onto the stage. She's small for her age, almost like Andrew. Her dark brown hair flowed down. Her sepia eyes darted around as if she's been caught in a trap. Caroline immediately dragged her to the left of the microphone. Clove's eyes flickered towards the escort. When Clove was finally positioned in the wanted spot, Caroline stepped back to her microphone.

"You must be Clove Ilett but before we declare you as District 2's girl victor, any volunteers?" she affirmed.

No-one answered the call. _Chickens_ , I thought. Usually the girls stayed silent; I guess their precious lives were not worth the honour of their District. Though to be fair, they _do_ volunteer if rarely. Clove on the other hand have the necessary skills to be a Victor. However, she once told me, her training was to build a better life for herself, not to compete in the Games.

Well... now, Clove stood on the stage with a mixture of bewilderment and shock. _It's too bad that I'm going to volunteer,_ I thought regretfully.

"The female tribute of District 2, Clove Ilett!"

The audience clapped hard for Clove. Her eyes dazed for a second and cleared. She gave a winning smile to the crowd and eased her stance.

"That's the spirit!" shouted Caroline enthusiastically.

"Wow, Caroline's over doing isn't she?" Andrew whispered to me.

I nodded and went back to staring at the boys' ball. In slow motion, Caroline went over to the ball and selected a slip. She then ambled over to the centre of the stage again and read out the name.

I didn't even hear the name of the scrawny boy, clearly from the mines, as he joined the stage with Clove.

"Any volunteers?" asked Caroline.

Without a second thought, I accepted the invitation.

"I volunteer! I volunteer!" I shouted.

A few echoed my words but it was clear I was the first one to say it. All eyes averted towards me but I was determined. I stared straight at Caroline. Waiting for her. She beamed at me and waved her hand in a motion to come up.

A Peacekeeper unroped the section I was in and I made my way onto stage, next to the small boy.

"And who are you, young man?" Caroline smiled at me.

"Cato Hadley," I answered confidently.

"Cato Hadley," she rolled my name around her mouth, "Since you're the first one who accepted the role…"

She stared at the boy next to me. The chosen tribute agrees if he wants to be replaced or not. This time it was the miner boy who called the shots. He gave a curt nod at me and rushed off stage.

"May I introduce you to the male tribute from District 2, Cato Hadley!"

The audience broke in a shattering applause. They love it when a person volunteers for a place. It usually means they will win and I know I have it in me _to_ win.

I caught a look from Clove. She stared at me with regret. I gave a small shrug and turned my attention to the crowd in front of me. I saw Andrew's face in the front row looking proud. My mum was at the back with a small smile. I looked over the audience, to my District. District 2 was surrounded by mines and mountains over the horizon, my home.

The sound of the voice of the mayor brought me back to earth. The mayor explained the Treaty of Treason and asked us, Clove and me, to shake hands. I held out my hand and Clove tentatively put her hand in mine. I could feel the scars on her hand from her chosen weapon - knives.

Her eyes met mine and I slowly released our hands. With Clove as the girl tribute, this is not going to be as easy as I predicted. Our heads turned back towards the crowd as the anthem of Panem blared out of the speakers, ending the ceremony.

 _It's really happening. I'm going to represent District 2 in the Games…with a girl I can't kill._


	3. Chapter 3

Right after the song ended, we were whisked into the Justice Building escorted by two Peacekeepers who directed me through a long corridor. I saw one of the many doors open, revealing a room filled with chairs another filled with food. I stared longingly at it as I past the door. Finally, we reached a door smaller than the others. A Peacekeeper swept his hand telling me to enter.

The first thing that crossed my mind was, stylish - and I don't use that word very often. The room were draped with red curtains over tall windows. A couch and five chairs surrounded a table made of ebony. A cup was filled with water. Guessing it was mine, I swallowed down half the cup. I laid it back on the table and wandered around. It was pretty small compared to the other rooms down the corridor.

A small creak came from a door and in walked in my mum. She flashed a smile and rushed towards me. She grasped me in a hug before I could protest. It was so tight that I had to yank free to breathe.

"Wow," I gasped, "That was…"

"Sorry but I'll miss you so much," she said wearily.

I shrugged, trying to put the misery seeping in out of my mind. I don't have time to think about soppy stuff right now.

"I have a surprise for you, Cato," she interrupted.

The door creaked again and in came a Peacekeeper. His helmet in his hands, he has blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. His eyes twinkled - the man I haven't seen for three years.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Hello Cato, you look…healthy," he responded, smiling.

My dad advanced towards me and ruffled my hair. He opened his arms in a hugging gesture but I stopped him.

"No hugging. I almost got killed by _someone_ who decided to do that," I gulped.

My dad warily glanced at my mum and preceded to slap me roughly on the back. I smiled gratefully at him. My family together after all those years.

"So, they let you off Peacekeeper duty?" I grinned at him.

"Didn't your mum tell you," he glanced reproachfully at my mum, "I'm retiring from the military in District 4. I am moving back to District 2. Our family can be back together again after you win the Games."

The news sunk in slowly. My dad…moved back to District 2…family together again…Games. After I win the Games?

"You believe I can win it?" I asked, tensely.

"Of course! Look at the size of you," he teased, "So big and muscular."

I snorted. It was so hard to act my age around my parents when they treat me like a child. I guess my dad thinks I'm still two or something. But then his face suddenly hardened into those stern looks that usually alerted that some serious lecture was coming. He took out a figurine about the size of my palm.

He stuffed it in my hand. His eyes staring straight into mine. Blue on blue.

"Every tribute is allowed to take one item from their District or home into the arena and I want you to have this. It's been passed from generations to generations through the family. Our family legend says this piece of object dates back towards the 2000s. When your ancestor experienced the disaster that wiped out North America, this figurine was the only object saved. I want you to take it," he said.

I nodded. My fingers closed around the miniature object and put it securely in my pocket. My mum and dad gripped my hand for a second before letting go again. A knock rang out indicating our session was up.

"Bye," they whispered and walked towards the door.

"Bye," I repeated back to them.

With a final glanced, they disappeared through the door. I took out the small object out of my pocket again and examined the statuette. The oldest object saved by my family from this land when it was called North America, I thought wondrously. But before I could get a good look at it, the door opened again and in teamed all my peers in my class excluding Clove. Andrew was amongst them - leading the charge - his face flushed.

"Hey! We are here to visit you and Clove before you guys get carted off," he started the meeting.

I stared at the huge crowd in front of me. Andrew, seeing my face caught on quickly.

"Oh, they are just staying half time. I already requested for the Peacekeeper to knock when half the time is up," he blurted out.

District 2 where the citizens can bend rules, I thought. My classmates individually wished me 'good luck', I even saw my punching-tempting 'friend', Ethan, glaring haughtily at me. We rivaled against each other to be top of the class. Once I smashed him in sword fighting and hand-in-hand combat, he started a real bloody fight in the school grounds.

Broken limbs, bleeding noses, black-eyes, we had them all, but the best part was that he got all the blame, not me. He was forced to apologise to my entire family. Even my dad when he came back to District 2 for a temporary leave. It was hilarious seeing him bowing down to my clueless dad in his uniform. From then on, our dislike grew until teachers were wary to put us in the same room without supervision.

"Good luck! I'm rooting for you to die," Ethan said innocently.

"Sure," I replied.

I had a hunch that Ethan was one of the guys who wanted to volunteer as well. _Too bad I beat him to the punch._ He shot me a grimace before stomping out the door. The room rippled with laughter as they watched. No sympathy for Ethan. Part of the reason Ethan got most of the blame was because the witnesses ratted him out.

"Well that was a short entertainment for everyone," someone commented.

"There's going to be plenty of that the next few weeks."

Someone came up to me and stuffed a packet of biscuit in my hands. It was Adam.

"Good luck," he said.

At that exact moment, a Peacekeeper walked in through the door.

"Half time is up!"

A few groaned before they were ushered out by Andrew. Some shouted 'good luck' again as they exited the door until the only person left was Andrew. Having a friend this short can sometimes be awkward. This is one of those times.

"Umm…"

I was never a good talker. The only place I really belong is the battlefield. Right now, Andrew stared expectantly at me. He wants something from me but what? We stayed silent for almost minute.

"Don't I get a special good-bye!" he finally bursted out.

"Oh…right. Uh…bye?" I faltered.

He snorted at my weak response.

"Anyways big oaf. Good luck and remember to bring me some special rocks from the arena so I can throw it at you after your victory," he enthused.

With a final wave, he followed his classmates out the door with a cheeky grin.

"Just so you know…I'll kill you if you kill Clove," he called back as the door shuts.

Clove…damn…

"Urgh, why are you so stupid, Caroline Bliss, to pick Clove," I cursed.

With Clove in the arena it might as well get ten thousand times harder. I can't kill her; someone will have to do it for me. Not that I can't do it but … I just can't. She's my friend and Andrew's crush. I was train to slaughter anyone in my way but they also taught me to be loyal to the District and to be loyal to your friends and allies.

 _Why did she have to get pick?_ Frustration and irritation started boiling in me, threatening to over spill. _Why did she have to get pick?_ I began to kick the wall and the chairs furiously to calm myself. _Why? Why?_ Each followed by a kick. It was almost two minutes before I stopped.

I grabbed a fallen chair and slumped into it. I poured the ice cold glass of water on my face, splattering it on my clothes and hair. It doesn't matter, I told myself, the chances that Clove will get killed by someone, not me, is still there. And anyway the first week or so, the Careers will team and ally up. At least I won't have to worry about Clove until the very end... and maybe not even the end.

I shook my head, splaying water everywhere. Without realising it, I still had the packet of biscuit Adam gave me. I chewed slowly on it, savouring the taste. _Crunch…crunch…crunch._

Yawning, I closed my eyes. _Gonna be awhile till I get on the departing train. Might as well take a nap until then…_

* * *

Hi! Sorry for the extremely slow update :)

Life (and school) got in the way.

Thank your for everyone reading whoever you are!


End file.
